rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
There are many characters in Real Racing 3. All of them are significant in some form or other. Michael Michael is the player's Manager. He is unlocked after completing a certain number of events in Racing School Basics. He was a former racing driver. If hired, the player can get 2x by coming 1st in their next race, at the cost of 1 or for free sometimes. During special events, he usually helps out to practise for the main event. Michael was added to Real Racing 3 in the Ferrari Update (v1.4) of October 2013. Cars driven - # Aston Martin Vantage GTE in The 500 # Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 GT3 in Ride The Storm # Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) in Track Day Domination # Ford SHELBY GT350R in Track Day Domination # Lotus Type 125 in Light-Rider # Jaguar Lightweight E-Type in Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 Natalia Natalia is the player's Agent. She is unlocked after completing certain number of events in Racing School Basics. She helps out by loaning cars for Challenges. Also, she organizes many events, against different opponents. If hired, the player can get 2x Fame by coming 1st in their next race, at the cost of 1 or for free sometimes. Natalia was added to Real Racing 3 in the Ferrari Update (v1.4) of October 2013. Eric Eric is the player's Auto Engineer. He is unlocked after completing certain number of events in Racing School Basics. He usually describes himself as 'the best engineer in the world'. He helps out by tuning the car for the track. He appears in almost every Special Event. He sets tasks to help him analyse data or get readings for perfect set-ups. If hired, the player's car condition won't be deteriorated in their next race, requiring to come 1st, at the cost of 1 or for free sometimes. Eric was added to Real Racing 3 in the Ferrari Update (v1.4) of October 2013. Cars driven - # Ford SHELBY GT350R in Track Day Domination # SRT Viper GTS in Track Day Domination # Lotus Type 125 in Light-Rider # Jaguar XJ220 in Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR #Koenigsegg REGERA in One On 1 Norm Sir Norman King, who wants to be called 'Norm' everywhere, is a retired racing driver. He used to take part in the championship in the '50s to '60s. He is regarded as a great driver. He is said to own a team in Scuderia Ferrari Championship. Usually, he takes the lead in most events. Norm was added in the Scuderia Ferrari Update (v3.0) of December 2014. His first appearance was in Redline: Origins. Cars driven - # Aston Martin V12 Vantage S in Track Day Domination # Ford SHELBY GT350R in Track Day Domination # McLaren P1™ GTR in Front-Runner Magnus Magnus Emil Rylander is a cold, calculating, very competitive racer. He was once the Lion of Leipzig, and was the mysterious prior owner ("M") of the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento in The Sixth Element. Also he has been The Gauntlet boss in all Gauntlet Special Events so far, with the exception of Seasons 4, 9, and 11. He is very arrogant and always blames his crew for his losses. He is a very fast driver. No matter how many times he is beaten, he will come back again to regain his pride. Magnus was added in the Lions of Leipzig Update (v3.5) of July 2015. His first appearance was in Lions of Leipzig. Cars driven - # Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package in Lions of Leipzig # Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe in Stingray Evolution and Ride The Storm # Audi R8 V10 Spyder in Ride The Storm # Aston Martin VULCAN in [[The Gauntlet (Season 1)|The Gauntlet (Season 1)]] # Ford Mustang GT Premium in [[The Gauntlet (Season 2)|The Gauntlet (Season 2)]] # Porsche 911 RSR (2015) in [[The Gauntlet (Season 3)|The Gauntlet (Season 3)]] # Lamborghini Veneno in The Sixth Element (As 'Auto This World Boss') # Lamborghini Sesto Elemento in The Sixth Element (As 'Auto This World Boss') # Koenigsegg Agera R in The Sixth Element (As 'M' and himself) # Aston Martin Vanquish in [[The Gauntlet (Season 5)|The Gauntlet (Season 5)]] # Jaguar C-X75 in [[The Gauntlet (Season 6)|The Gauntlet (Season 6)]] # Ford GT Le Mans in Le Mans: Ferrari # Ferrari 488 GTE in Le Mans: Ford # Lotus 3-Eleven in [[The Gauntlet (Season 7)|The Gauntlet (Season 7)]] # Porsche 911 Carrera S in [[The Gauntlet (Season 8)|The Gauntlet (Season 8)]] # Porsche 911 GT3 Cup in Bathurst 1000: Ford and Bathurst 1000: Holden # McLaren MP4-X in Formula Future # McLaren 570GT in [[The Gauntlet (Season 10)|The Gauntlet (Season 10)]] # Mercedes-AMG GT3 in Victory by Design # Porsche Cayman S in [[The Gauntlet (Season 12)|The Gauntlet (Season 12)]] #Koenigsegg One:1 in One On 1 #NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32), NISSAN Skyline 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) and Porsche 911 Targa (1974) in Unleash the Beast Chip McGee Chip McGee is the player's NASCAR Crew Chief. He lets the player know about the strategies before certain races. He is a very professional manager. Chip McGee was added in the NASCAR Update (v3.6) of September 2015. He made his first appearance in NASCAR Academy. Ahmed Ahmed Hakeem is a rich car aficionado. All he wants during events is drama. He was added in in the Italian Racing Update (v2.7) of November 2014. He made his first appearance as the team owner and boss for the Marquis World Championship. He was later the boss during MotorFiesta 1, as well as the player's partner in Retro Rivals and Stingray Evolution. He is a supercar addict. He set challenges in Asterion's Charge. Cars driven - # McLaren F1 GTR in Born for Victory # McLaren F1 in Born for Victory # McLaren P1™ in Born for Victory # Chevrolet '69 Stingray 427 in Stingray Evolution # Chevrolet CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 in Stingray Evolution # Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 in Track Day Domination # Ford SHELBY GT350R in Track Day Domination # Lotus Type 125 in Light-Rider # Chevrolet '69 Stingray 427 in Bathurst 1000: Ford & Bathurst 1000: Holden # Ferrari 375 F1 in Formula Future # Mercedes-AMG GT3 in Victory by Design Zoé Mrs Zoé Calvo is a racing driver. She helps young drivers to tune their driving to perfection. She is said to be an old friend of Natalia. Zoé was added in the Hypercars Update (v4.0) of November 2015. She made her first appearance in Reign Supreme, during which she helped the player by hiring a Koenigsegg REGERA for the event. Cars driven - # Hennessey Venom GT in Front-Runner # Koenigsegg Agera in Reign Supreme # Koenigsegg REGERA in Reign Supreme and Front-Runner # Koenigsegg Agera R in Reign Supreme # Ferrari 458 Italia in Track Day Domination # Ford SHELBY GT350R in Track Day Domination # Chevrolet Corvette C7.R in Le Mans: Legends # Ferrari FXX K in No Compromise # Jaguar F-Type SVR in Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR # [[Formula E SRT 01E (ABT Schaeffler FE02)|Formula E SRT 01E (ABT Schaeffler FE02)]] in High Voltage #NISSAN Skyline GT-R Group A (BNR32) and NISSAN Skyline 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) in Unleash the Beast Richard Petty Mr Richard Petty, nicknamed "The King", is the owner of Richard Petty Motorsport. Richard was added in the Daytona 500 Update (v4.1.5) of February 2016. He made his first appearance in The DAYTONA 500 Danica Patrick Danica Patrick is a Racing Driver with Stewart-Haas Racing. Danica was added in the Daytona 500 2017 Update (v5.1.0) of February 2017. She made her first appearance in Daytona 500: The Great American Race. Cars driven - #[[Ford Fusion (Stewart-Haas Racing)|Ford Fusion (Stewart-Haas Racing)]] in Daytona 500: The Great American Race